


soft and slow

by rians_world



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just really really soft ok i was in my kevaaron feels and THATS THAT, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rians_world/pseuds/rians_world
Summary: i wrote this yesterday during my photography class so sorry if it’s messy but here’s 1k of kevaaron fluff uwu ✨





	soft and slow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yesterday during my photography class so sorry if it’s messy but here’s 1k of kevaaron fluff uwu ✨

kevin made his way out of bed at a quarter to 3am. his roommates were light sleepers, yes but only neil woke when he crept out of bed. neil only sat up for a moment, the look on his face more sleepy than inconvenienced or angry, then turned over back to sleep.    
  
kevin grabbed his phone from the bedside table and left the dorm room. he pressed his speed dial number 3 and waited for an answer.   
  
the call was picked up halfway through the first ring, “what,” was the tired but not sleep addled reply.   
  
kevin had lived with aaron for almost 3 years in the same dorm room and knew the younger’s sleep schedule was that of a medical student, little to none at all.   
  
“i’m outside,”  he said.   
  
there was a quiet grumble and a shuffling of papers before the call ended.   
  
about 5 minutes later the door kevin was hovering by opened and aaron stumbled out, a cream-colored sweater that was decidedly way to big for him (it was kevin’s), his orange Palmetto State shorts and black-rimmed glasses his late-night outfit.    
  
“you are so lucky i’ve been staring at the same page for the last 20 minutes not comprehending a word”   
  
the smaller man took a step forward and shoved his face in kevin’s chest, his hands sliding under kevin’s sleep shirt, skimming over the muscles and wrapping around his middle in a clinging motion.   
  
“i was studying you bitch,” he grumbled.   
  
kevin slipped a hand into aaron’s hair, mussing up the stress pulled at hair even more and tugging his face up.  
  
it’s never escaped kevin that his boyfriend was literally the most adorable man kevin had ever met, especially when he wore his glasses, something aaron hated doing.   
  
aaron had to stand on his tiptoes to reach kevin’s face, using his hands to reach up and pull kevin down to meet him.   
  
their kisses were always a contradiction to what most people would think of their relationship. most would think they were just hate fucking, or fuck buddies out of locational closeness and sexual need.  
  
the reality was that the connection was much more than skin deep.   
  
both being somewhere on the ace spectrum and aaron being sex-adverse meant they weren’t even having sex in any capacity.   
  
most would think the relationship as a whole would be hard and fast, meetings in secret consisting of rough touches and quick release.   
  
when their mouths met kevin’s hands cupped aaron’s face, one still threaded in his hair and the other on his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.   
  
aaron grasped at the back of his neck, looping his arms around his taller companion to stay within reach.   
  
the soft slow meld of their lips was the true reality of their relationship.   
  
“hey,” kevin said when they parted.   
  
aaron leaned his head against kevin’s collar for a moment, kevin’s arms coming to wrap around his shoulders and the back of his head, cradling.   
  
aaron pulled back and started for the stairs, hand tangled with kevin’s dragging him along.   
  
the air outside was cool in temperature, a bit too cold for kevin’s sleep shirt and aaron’s shorts.   
  
their hands stayed entwined as they walked, neither of them allowed to drive andrew’s car and neither wanting to die to negate the 15-minute walk to the court.   
  
“did you get any sleep after practice with neil?” aaron asked, his head resting against the arm he was holding to his side.   
  
“about an hour i think,” he answered.   
  
“i’m going to laugh in your face when you pass out later,” there was a small glare on his face.   
  
“says you, who hasn’t even gone to bed yet, fuck off,” kevin grumbled, pushing at aaron but not releasong his hand.  
  
“i’m a medical student kevin, sleep is for the weak.”   
  
“no sleep makes you weak, a.”   
  
aaron rolls his eyes but there’s a distinctly pink tint to his cheeks and ears at the nickname. kevin’s heart jumps.  
  
running laps and a few drills is how they spend the next hour before they end up cooling down. it’s never a grueling practice with them, more just a way for them to spend time with each other alone, doing something they both enjoy.   
  
it’s the same with when they study together or go to the store, something they both like to do, just a whole lot better because they’re together.   
  
it’s a mostly silent affair, as it usually is with them, communicating through silence is something they’ve become quite good at.   
  
aaron grabs at kevin’s helmet grate and tugs at him to get him to take it off. after taking off his own and his gloves he rakes his hand through kevin’s hair, pushing it out of his boyfriend's eyes.   
  
he takes in the shadows under kevin’s eyes and the dull gleam in his otherwise vibrant green eyes and pulls the taller man close.   
  
aaron’s thoughts pick back up after the calming silence exy usually brings him, pinging back and forth, screaming. he knows for a fact that kevin hates sleeping alone. he’s known that for years before they even became interested in each other. he should have known the elder wasn’t sleeping well and have rectified it sooner.

“you need to sleep kev, it’s not good for you.”   
  
kevin sighs. he looks to the side, away from aaron’s stare and to the floor.   
  
“come back to mine after this okay? nicky’s a nosy dick but he’ll back off if i tell him to and matt doesn’t give a shit. just, at least take a nap or something, okay?” kevin can hear a subtle note of worry in aaron’s voice and it warms his heart enough that he nods and leans into his boyfriend's grip on his head.   
  
they shower and head back to the dorms, shuffling inside and over to the couch. kevin can see all of aaron’s notes and books spread out on his desk and he almost feels bad for taking him away from studying, but he reasons that aaron needs breaks.

aaron motions for him to lay down on the couch and turns to gather some of his stuff and shove it into his backpack.   
  
kevin catches him around the waist and tugs him down with him, leaving them in a pile on the couch. he leans back all the way and pulls aaron onto his chest.   
  
“go to sleep kev,” aaron mumbles softly into his shirt. he shuffles around until he’s settled in between kevin’s legs with his head on kevin’s stomach.   
  
“i love you,” kevin whisper sighs out, a hand in aaron’s hair and on his back.  
  
“yeah, and i love you.” he kisses kevin’s middle and shuts his eyes, lulled by kevin’s almost immediate snoring. 


End file.
